1st Date
by Yumi-Ulrich4ever
Summary: One-Shot. This is about Yumi and Ulrich's first date (i suck at summaries) All flames are welcome. R&R YxU


**Hi! It's me again! Ok this is my 2nd fanfic; so don't be alarmed that it's not that great. The idea just sort of came to me. I'll accept all flames. And beware that I kind of made Yumi out of character, so try to not criticize me on that. Anyways, read and review! I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is dedicated to Iwo Jima fallen one. **

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately for me, I do not own any part of Code lyoko **

Normal POV 

"All ready Romeo?" Odd chuckled as Ulrich put on his coat.

"Yup. Wow, it looks pretty bad out there," Ulrich replied gazing out his dorm room window. "Well, I'll see you later Odd," he said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait a second," Odd said as he picked up a notebook. Ulrich stopped and turned to face him. "What now?"

"Here, take this to Yumi." He said chucking the thin binder at him. "I found it today in Mrs. Hertz's room. See, her name and address is on it," Odd stated.

"Thanks," Ulrich said. "Now can I go?"

"Yes now you can go," Odd laughed as Ulrich walked out the door.

Yumi's POV 

"What to wear, what to wear?" I thought out loud. I looked at the clock on my dresser. 'Only about 10 minutes before Ulrich will be here!' It was almost 2 weeks ago when Ulrich and I finally confessed our feelings for each other. Today was our first date.

I franticly flung my closet open. I quickly picked out a short black skirt, a glittery shirt and some high heels threw them on and ran downstairs to wait for my love to arrive for our date.

Normal POV 

As Ulrich headed out the door a strong wind whipped across his face, which sent shivers up his spine. The snow poured down creating cold, white scenery. Ulrich trudged through the snow and headed out of the school grounds to Yumi's house. The gust of wind stung his face and swiped tears from his eyes giving him blurred vision. Having only a little vision, Ulrich managed to slide on a patch of ice letting the notebook fly into the street and papers scatter everywhere and a cold Ulrich ending up on his stomach in the snow.

"Just great," he muttered under his breath as he got out of the snow and headed to pick of the papers. He was so occupied picking up every one of Yumi's papers, that he didn't see the headlights of a fast paced car headed straight towards him.

It was a snowy night. A man was quickly driving home from work to meet his wife. It was hard to see, due to the blizzard that was occurring. He had his brights on, yet he didn't see a young boy bent over in the road. He suddenly saw something in front of him and put on his breaks as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough. He hit the boy and sent him flying over backwards onto the road. The man quickly jumped from his car and rushed to the boy's side. He was bleeding pretty badly and appeared to be unconscious. The man quickly pulled out his mobile and dialed 911. Then he noticed the notebook. He looked carefully and found the address written inside.

The door rang at Yumi's house. "I'll get it!" She squealed as she leapt from her seat and ran to the door. 'It must be Ulrich!' she thought. She opened the door to find not Ulrich, but what appeared to be a nurse.

"Excuse me miss," she said.

"Yes, may I help you?" Yum I asked confused by the situation.

"Does this folder belong to you?" the lady asked holding Yumi's folder out.

"Yes, where did you get it?" Yumi said now completely lost in what was going on.

"Well, a young boy found carrying it," Yumi began to grow worried. 'Who cares, I mean its just a folder. What does this lady want anyways?'

"You see," The nurse said suspecting Yumi's confusion, "The boy who was found carrying it was in a car accident a matter of minutes ago." Yumi turned as white as the snow falling around her. By this time her parents were with her at the door.

"Come with me," The lady said walking towards the ambulance in the background.

Yumi followed slowly, scared of what she might find. The lady opened the back of the ambulance to reveal a young, chocolate haired boy lying on a stretcher. Yumi gasped.

"Oh my god! Ulrich!" she shrieked. She immediately pulled herself into the ambulance and sat by his side. "What happened to him?" Yumi asked with a look of shock on her face.  
"He was hit by a car a few minutes ago," the nurse explained.

"Is he going to be ok?" She gasped as she stared at her best friend lying helplessly. His face was cold and pale and he appeared to be very wounded. Blood was seeping through his shirt and he was bruised all over his arm.

"We're sure he'll be ok, but right now he needs medical attention. That's why we need to take him to the hospital right now."

"Can I come? Please, I'm his friend," Yumi pleaded. The nurse noticed her concern and agreed to let her ride with Ulrich to the hospital.

In the waiting room, Yumi sat impatiently, wondering if her love would be all right. 'This is all my fault,' she thought. 'If he wasn't coming to get me this never would have happened.' Aelita, Jeremie and Odd had joined Yumi a while ago and we're now sitting and waiting to hear Ulrich's condition. The same nurse who went to Yumi's house came out to the room where the four were sitting. Yumi noticed her immediately and started to fire questions at her.

"Calm down," she laughed lightly. "He'll be ok. He has a sprained arm, but he's going to be ok. We just need to keep him here for a few days. Then he should be as good as new." Yumi sighed with relief. "He's awake now," the nurse said kindly, "You can see him one at a time now," Aelita pushed Yumi forward. "You go," she smiled. Yumi looked at her friends. Each of them nodded. She followed the nurse into a small room that was filled with dim light from a small lamp. "ULRICH!" Yumi screamed as she ran to his side. She flung her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse smiled as she gently shut the door.

"Ow, Yumi you're hurting me," Ulrich laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Yumi replied sincerely as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I was so worried about you!" She said as her eyes began to fill with tears. Ulrich put his (not sprained) arm around her shoulder.

"Yumi, its ok. I'm fine."

"Well I know that now, but what if something happened to you? What if you died? It's all my fault!" Yumi sobbed using Ulrich as a pillow. He was amazed. He had never seen Yumi this emotional.

"Of course it's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," Ulrich said trying to comfort her. Yumi looked him in the eye with tear streaks on her cheeks.

"You better not get hurt ever again Ulrich Stern! If you hurt yourself, I'll kill you!"

Ulrich chuckled. Seeing him laugh lightened her face.

"Sorry about our date," Ulrich sighed with guilt on his face. Yumi just gazed at him.

"How can you be sorry? You got hit by a car! I'm just glad that your ok," she rested her head on his shoulder. Just then, Yumi noticed a radio. She turned it on. A slow song began to play. "You know…" she started, "you do owe me for messing up our date," she stated playfully. Ulrich just looked at her.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" She just giggled.

"Here, let my show you," she said. She got off the bed and carefully helped Ulrich to his feet. He ached all over from the accident, but couldn't stand to break Yumi's spirit. He went along with it and let her help him up. Once both were standing up, Yumi took Ulrich's hands and put them around her waist, being sure to be careful because of his sprained arm and his sores. She the slipped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his chest. They swayed back and forth to the peaceful music.

'This is the best first date ever,' Yumi thought as she and Ulrich danced together.


End file.
